


New York

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne's being living in New York, Diana still told him off, F/M, Gilbert never got the letter, School Reunion, slight canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Anne moves to New York after spending time there (becoming a broadway star, something like Wicked - way too early for Wicked), 10-year reunion where they never ended up chasing each other and admit their love at the reunion.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Kudos: 54





	New York

A nearly 28-year-old Anne Shirley-Cuthbert climbed off the train from New York, yawning after travelling for 18 hours to get from New York to Avonlea.

On the other side of the train, was Gilbert Blythe, who was stuck to the platform - now that he has set eyes on the sleepy Anne. She looked even more perfect and gorgeous compared to the last time he saw her. Waving Diana off nearly 10 years ago.

* * *

_Gilbert got onto the platform, to take the train to Charlottetown, then the next train to Toronto. After he called off his engagement to Winifred, he would become the best doctor on Prince Edward Island - he'd make Anne proud, even if he spent the rest of his life alone._

_He looked over as he saw the love of his life hugging Diana. They pulled away, and Gilbert saw tears running down Anne's cheeks and it broke his heart - all he wanted to do was run over and protect her from everything horrible that will ever happen to his darling Anne._

_"Get on the train, Di," Anne said, pushing Diana towards the train slightly. "Enjoy Paris, bring me something back," Anne said, whipping away the tears running down her cheeks._

_"Someone like Gilbert?" Diana joked, making Anne look down. Gilbert heard what Diana said, and he looked over at the pair in shock. Did Anne love him?_

_"Stop it, Diana. You know he's getting married to Winifred and leaving for Paris," Anne said, looking over at Diana. "He must have read my letter and he's still going,"_

_Letter? What letter? Gilbert ransacked his brain, trying to remember if there was a letter sat in the kitchen or even in his room._

* * *

"Matthew!" Anne exclaimed, rushing over to her adoptive father, dropping her suitcase at their side and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anne," it was well-known that Matthew didn't say much, but it was said in his actions how much he loved and had missed Anne. Shirley-Cuthbert.

They stood hugging on the platform for a while before they pulled away. "Marilla has supper on, we best be going," Matthew said, reaching down and picking up Anne's suitcase.

They left the station, not even realising that Gilbert was watching them go.

* * *

Gilbert was already at the school late afternoon, helping Miss Stacey set up for the reunion. Ruby and Moody were already here, as well as Billy, Jane and Prissy.

Diana and Anne weren't here yet, nor were Josie, Tillie, Charlie or the rest of the boys (well, men...).

Ms Stacey had set out the remainder of the food as Diana and Anne come rushing in, in fits of giggles. Gilbert was automatically launched back to the days of their youth when the girls would come in giggling from their walk from their homes.

Seeing Anne laugh now, her laughter hasn't changed one bit, it was still light and airy. It still tugged at his heart-strings. How much time they have missed, and what they could have been doing if he found the letter.

"Anne! Diana!" Ms Stacey smiles, as everyone turned around and looked at the pair of ladies. Gilbert was already looking at Anne as she took off her shawl, her hair was curled and held by pins around the back of her head.

The girls chorused a greeting to Ms Stacey, who brushed them off and told them to call her Muriel, they are old enough.

"Anne, how's New York treating you?" Ms Stacey asks, making gilbert look over at Anne in surprise. New York, that's where she has been since graduation. 

He'd gotten a letter from Diana, in which she criticized everything that he did.

* * *

_Gilbert,_

_How could you never even bother to speak to Anne about anything! You have had every opportunity to speak to her! For years!_

_Oh, admit it! You've been smitten with Anne ever since she first came to Avonlea and smashed her slate over your head! There have been countless clues!_

_And you certainly can't deny were beguiled by her at dance practice, even though it turns out that you were secretly courting a mystery debutante, who you had the temerity to step out with at the fair with no word of warning!_

_Then you show up at the ruins after exams, demand to know how Anne feels about you, and give her all of 30 seconds to decide her entire future!_

_And worst of all, you callously ignored the letter Anne wrote to you, even though she told you she loved you!_

_Regards,_

_Diana Barry._

* * *

Gilbert had spent years building up the courage to speak to Anne about his feelings for her (he tried to at the ruins and never got the words out, there was also the possibility that Anne wouldn't remember him confessing how he felt/still feels, considering how much she had to drink).

He'd spent enough on his own, it was time (once and for all) to see if Anne loves him the same way he has since she smashed her slate around his head.

"Anne?" Gilbert spoke up, walking over to her side. She nodded and followed Gilbert to the storage cupboard (where Anne has had multiple heart-to-hearts with Diana).

"Is everything ok, Gilbert? What's wrong? Is it Winifred?" Anne asked, making Gilbert crinkle his eyebrows.

He looked at Anne in the eyes. "I... I don't know how Winifred is," Gilbert says, making Anne tilt her head to the side. "I didn't marry Winnie. I call the engagement off," Gilbert said, making Anne look extremely confused at him. "Diana sent me a letter, she told me off for a lot of how I treated you before we went to college,"

Anne looked away and stood by the window. This is the closure that she had been putting off for nearly a decade, and it would completely break her heart when Gilbert rejects her for the last time.

"Anne, I will never love another the way I love you," this caught her attention turning to look at him with wide eyes. "It's you, Anne. You are the fond object of my affection and my desire. You and you alone, are the keeper of the key to my heart," Gilbert reached over and rested his hand on her cheek.

This made a rosy blush rise onto Anne's cheeks, she fiddled with the sleeve of the blue dress she had on. "I love you too," she stated, as this was the moment that Gilbert decided to dive down and press a smothering kiss to Anne.

Anne was left speechless after the kiss, left gasping for air when he pulled away. She gripped the shoulder pads of his jacket. "My Anne with an E," Gilbert smiled, running his thumb along her cheekbone.


End file.
